The nature of a typical point-to-point microwave antenna is such that the width of the signal beam is relatively narrow and must be aimed accurately at another antenna, perhaps miles away. Typical antenna mounts include devices which enable the installer to aim the antenna in both azimuth (horizontal rotation) and vertical pitch (vertical rotation). After beam alignment, the mount hardware can be tightened to fix the antenna in this position. A typical adjustment device provides two functions. It must provide sufficient mechanical advantage so that the installer can, with basic hand tools (i.e. wrenches or screw drivers), easily overcome the friction of the azimuth and vertical panning. It must also allow the installer to move the antenna small amounts, typically fractions of a degree, so that precise alignment can be achieved. Some type of screw mechanism is a common adjustment device.
A screw mechanism provides both mechanical advantage and the necessary precision, however they can be relatively expensive for use in low-cost mounts, the screw threads can be damaged causing the device to jam or malfunction, and the added bulk and complication of the additional parts may be unsightly.